Vans
There are many different types of vans (also sometimes referred too as box vans) on Sodor, which are used to carry various kinds of goods. In the US, they are known as boxcars. Brake vans are other types of vans that are used for carrying the guard. British Railway Vent Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= British Railway Vent Vans The British Railway Ventilated Vans serve as Sodor's main type of van. Percy once had to deliver these vans of sugar, but on his way to the chocolate factory, he slipped on an oily track and crashed into the factory's wall. Arthur once had to take some vans of fruit and veggies, but he sped down Gordon's Hill a bit too fast, causing the vans to be destroyed and the fruit and veggies to fly everywhere. Since the eight season, BR Vent Vans have been known to carry other things, like fireworks equipment. Thomas once had to take some vans filled with ice cream. Livery These Vans are painted in many colours, like white, grey, brown, orange, etc. Since the CGI Series, all the vans were painted cream, until the twentieth season, where the vans were given new liveries. Basis These vans are based of BR 12 ton Single Vent Vans Trivia * Since the eighth season, all the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth season. *They are the only type of van rendered in the CGI series. Merchandise *ERTL (discontinued) *Wooden Railway (discontinued *Take Along (discontinued *Take-n-Play (discontinued) *Bachmann (normal and large scale) *Capsule Plarail *Minis Gallery File:DieselDoesitAgain79.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png|A range of vans File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:HauntedHenry42.png|"Oh, look! Henry's spooked!" File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Arthur pushing some vans File:TheSpotlessRecord50.png File:Fish(Season8)1.png|Henry pulling vans at Knapford File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:FollowThatFlour38.png|Thomas hiding next to a van File:HideAndPeep34.png File:WonkyWhistle74.png|A van in CGI File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas128.png|A line of vans at the harbour File:BradfordtheBrakevan21.png|Two vans with regained faces File:VanERTLPromo.png|Promotional Artwork File:12TonSingleVentVan.jpg|A BR 12 ton single vent goods van in real life File:BR10TonGoodsVan.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSillyTrucks.PNG|ERTL (packaging) File:Thomaswoodenboxcars.png|Wooden Railway File:DayOutWithThomas(2011)Box.jpg File:DayOutWithThomasWoodenRailway2017BoxCar.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySodorChickenCars.jpg File:ZooCars.PNG File:WoodenRailwayIvoHughwithZooCars.jpg File:Take-AlongMagicCargoCar.jpg|Take Along File:Take-AlongMagicMiningCar.jpg File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Bachmann large scale Sodor fruit and vegetables van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival van File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg File:MinisZooCar.png|Minis Zoo Van LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans Model Series= LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans were frequently used in the second to third seasons. Livery These vans were mostly painted brown. Basis These Vans are based of the LBSC Railway 8-ton Vans. Trivia *Twitter user 'ThomasTankMerch' owns an original face mask that was used on one of these vans. Merchandise *Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) *TrackMaster *Hornby *Tomix Trains (discontinued) *Capsule Plarail *Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:DirtyWork19.png File:DirtyWork14.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor51.png File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|The Van's model (top) File:LaughingVan1.png|The van's face mask (owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch) File:LBSC Railway 8-ton Van.jpeg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY with Edward and truck File:PlarailHenry.jpg|With Henry and truck File:TOMYJames.jpg|With James and Tar tanker File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur's Fish Delivery File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|With Light Up Thomas File:TrackMasterLight-UpPercy.jpg|With Light Up Percy File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|With Toby File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|With 'Arry File:TrackMasterDenwithBlueVan.png|With Den File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|With Stafford File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg|With Stafford and Brakevan File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|With Green Salty and a truck File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|With RC Thomas File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Glow in the Dark Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|Hornby Troublesome trucks File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype with James File:TomixJames.jpg|Tomix with James File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix with S.C. Ruffey File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Wind-up File:DepartingNowVanTruck.jpg|Departing Now Salt Vans Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Salt Vans Salt Vans (also known as fish vans or ice vans), are used to carry fish. They are often used in fish trains. They are also a frequent sight on the Norramby Branch Line. Livery Salt Vans have been painted white, brown, grey and green. Basis They are based of Saxa Salt Vans. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Hornby (discontinued) *Bachmann *Trackmaster Gallery File:PopGoesTheDieselRS4.PNG|Old salt vans File:DirtyWork13.png|A salt van laughing File:TheDiseasel35.png File:DieselDoesItAgain67.png|Salt vans at the harbour File:HenryandtheElephant82.png|A circus salt van File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:SomethingInTheAir53.png|A salt van sinking underwater File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.png|Two salt vans in a train of trucks File:SomethingFishy32.png|"He's fallen in the water!" File:SomethingFishy37.png|A salt van's wheels File:BestFriends30.png|Duck's train of vans File:BestFriends34.png|Fish vans behind Duck File:SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A 10 ton Saxa Salt van in real life File:PopGoestheDieselLMillustration3.png|A salt wagon illustrated by Loraine Marshall Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:HornbyBrownSaltVan.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyWhiteSaltVan.jpg File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannsodorsaltwagon.PNG|Sodor Salt van File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck5.jpg File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|With Bert File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|Sodor Race Day Thomas File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|With Diesel 10 File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|With Charlie File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|With Dash File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|With Diesel File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks Den File:TrackMasterGatorwithRedVan.jpg|With Gator File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy's Parcel Delivery File:TrackMasterTimothywithYellowVan.jpg|With Timothy File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|With Talking Thomas File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|With Talking Toby File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|With Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|With Ghostly Percy and truck File:TrackMasterUp,UpandAwayPercy.jpg|Up, Up and Away Percy File:TrackMasterHideawayLuke.jpg|Hideaway Luke File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterToby'sElectricCo.Delivery.jpg|Toby's Electric Co. Delivery File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHiro.jpg|Snow Clearing Hiro File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCarsPrototype.jpg|Quarry cars (prototype) Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Vans Model Series= Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Vans The Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Vans were used in the Classic Series. One helped push Duck into a Barber Shop. Later on, some were used on the Flying Kipper. Livery These vans were all painted brown. In later seasons, there was white graffiti on them. Basis These vans are based of Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Box Vans. The real vans are all narrow gauge meaning that they have been resized. Merchandise *Tomica *Waku Waku Gallery File:ACloseShave38.png|A van laughing File:Fish11.png|Duck shunting some old vans File:Fish49.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png Merchandise Gallery File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica File:TroublesomeVanWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans Model Series= LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans These vans were used in the fourth until the sixth season Livery These vans were mostly colored grey. Basis These vans are based of LNWR Non-Ventilated Vans. Voices * Kari Tamminen (Finland: Toad Stands By, singing voice only) Gallery File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png File:LNWRNon-VentilatedVanBasis.jpg|The Non-ventilated van's basis. GWR Ventilated Vans Model Series= GWR Ventilated Vans These vans were used in Season 4. Livery These vans were painted a orange-brown sort of color. Basis These vans are based of GWR Ventilated Vans. Gallery File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:GWRVentialtedVanBasis.jpg| A GWR ventilated van in real life. Railway Series Vans Railway Series= Railway Series Vans A lot of types of vans only appeared in The Railway Series. Livery The vans were painted all sorts of colors such as brown, grey, green, etc. Merchandise *Meccano Gallery EdwardandGordonRS2.PNG ThomasandtheTrucksRS2.PNG|A grumpy van TroublesomeTrucksRS3.PNG PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG DirtyWorkRS2.PNG JamestheRedEngineandtheTroublesomeTrucks6.png Merchandise Gallery MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano Fireworks Vans Gallery File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png|The fireworks vans in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png|James pulling the fireworks vans File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png|The fire hazard warning logos File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse35.png|The fireworks vans in the eleventh season Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMasterFireworksVans.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|TrackMaster pop-up File:TrackMasterCarnivalFun.jpg File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster Diesel with fireworks van File:PlarailSodorFireworksCar.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fireworks Truck File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Bachmann Large Scale Ice Cream Vans Gallery File:TooHotForThomas61.png|Thomas pulling the vans File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:LearningSegments9.png|The vans in a learning segment File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|The vans on display at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:BR10TonGoodsVan.jpg|The vans basis Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamVan.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby summer trucks File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|TrackMaster Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks